


Reasons

by madhaj



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhaj/pseuds/madhaj
Summary: Oliver and Felicity notice things they learn to love about each other





	1. Coffee

Oliver makes her coffee in the morning, that’s the first thing she wants. Felicity needs her fix to start her brain, that’s what she tells him. So he fixes her coffee, with sugar and cream. She thanks him with a sweat kiss and a warm smile, and he can’t think of a better way to start a day.

When Felicity is preparing for a long night before her computer, by her station in the bunker, she takes it black, two sugars. Oliver fills her mug and hands it to her, a squeeze on her shoulder as encouragement, her eyes showing her gratitude before concentrating on her task again.

After an exhausting day, she likes to drink a cup of decaf, and relax on the couch. Oliver makes sure to set the coffee maker while she heads to the bathroom for a quick shower before joining him to share their diner.

If Felicity is nervous or overly anxious, Oliver serves her a mug of tea, not wanting to accentuate her state. She accepts it after protesting vigorously, a pout on her lips.

When Felicity gets pregnant, Oliver vows to withdraw from drinking coffee to support her. She counters that there is no reason for the two of them to suffer but he holds firm.

She settles in her new office, directing her own company she invested so much of her time and energy to build. And she gets so excited as she discovers the gift Oliver sends her: a coffee maker so she never lack of caffeine.

_She loves him so much._


	2. Colorful

She sorts her dresses by color. Her dressing is a sophisticated arrangement of colors. 

Felicity is not what you can call obsessive. She is obstinate, even stubborn in some cases. She is organized regarding her tech. Obsessive she is not.

Felicity wants her dresses to be in order in her dressing. Oliver has learn about this habit of hers observing her choose an outfit for the day, and tidy her clothes up on laundry days. He learned not to mess that order.

First comes red, it’s her favorite color. She wears is more often, on days she is in good mood, when she wants to impress, to cheer herself, for a date. Red is definitely her favorite color.

Then all shades of pink, from dark to lighter pink. Felicity wears pink on sunny days, coordinated with a similar shade of lipstick.

Blue is for business. 

Green is for Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read :)


End file.
